La Mortífaga
by Almanara
Summary: Después de DH, el mal no ha sido completamente vencido. Inglaterra y Alemania crean una nueva alianza, que comprometerá las vidas de Draco Malfoy, y Stella Köhler para siempre. ¿Será el mal nuevamente vencido? ¿Será vencida la muerte?


Estoy emocionada de subir el primer cap de esta historia, que nació en un momento algo enojoso, pero que dió frutos ficisticos.

Esta historia se inicia después de DH, casi todos los personajes son de JK Rowling, excepto Köhler y Stella, que son absolutamente míos. El señor Köhler de mi historia no tiene nada nada de nada que ver con el real. Solo el nombre y el cargo xD

Además debo advertir que NO soy una escritora profesional, por ende tengo mis… muchos errores, manías, y otras cosas más. Pero siempre escribo de la manera más legible posible. Así que, si alguno de ustedes quiere criticar mi escritura, puede escribirme un pm y gustosa les responderé.

y eso... espero que les guste mucho, lo hice con mucha... ira contenida xD

saludos, y no olviden dejar RR, que no muerden

Manara

* * *

El avión presidencial Alemán descendía lentamente en el aeropuerto de Londres, bien entrada la noche. En la pista de aterrizaje, un hombre alto y de cabello rubio, junto a su clon (solo un poco más bajo que él) esperaban que el avión abriera su puerta, para dar la bienvenida a tan ilustre visita. A decir verdad no se trataba tanto de una visita en la agenda política Inglesa, sino más bien de una visita oculta. La prensa esperaba la llegada del presidente, sin saber que su arribo había sido planeado con tal perfección, que les sería imposible ver siquiera su sombra.

Los Malfoy ya estaban impacientándose cuando al fin se abrió la puerta del avión, dejando bajar primero a la escolta, y luego a una muchacha alta, de pelo negro, largo y rizado, con profundos ojos azules. Ésta bajó junto a la visita más esperada: el señor Köhler. Presidente de Alemania.

- Señor Köhler, bienvenido a Inglaterra. – dijo el Señor Malfoy, con su mejor sonrisa suficiente, a pesar de que por dentro estaba odiándolo por toda la parafernalia que había traído, habiendo podido tomar un simple traslador...

- Muchas gracias señor Malfoy. Es un placer venir a un país que promete tanto... Le presento a mi hija Stella. – La joven, con la barbilla tan alta que casi superaba la dignidad de un verdadero Malfoy, estiró su mano. Los Malfoy, algo a regañadientes, besaron el anillo de oro blanco con un oscuro rubí. La muchacha simplemente se quedó en silencio, con su mirada altiva.

- Señor Köhler... no sería más apropiado desaparecernos, así no tendremos que evadir la prensa que le espera afuera.

- Mi escolta ha preparado de antemano los coches que nos llevarán a su estancia. No se preocupe señor Malfoy, todo ha sido ya dispuesto.

Unos autos casi tan caros como la mansión de los Malfoy entró a la pista, estacionándose justo a un lado de los visitantes.

- Padre, si me disculpas, me iré en el primer auto sola, estoy exhausta. – Las primeras palabras de la chica dejaron anonadado al heredero Malfoy. Su inglés era perfecto como el de su padre, y más aún... su voz era como la de una cascada que fluye suave, cristalina.

- Claro hija... ve.

La conversación en el tercer automóvil, en el que viajaban los Malfoy con el presidente Köhler, era tan aburrida para Draco como esperar que un caracol subiera un edificio de 20 pisos. Política, economía, diplomacia. No sabían hablar de otra cosa. Por suerte había escogido el asiento junto al conductor, por lo que podría dormir sin despertar sospechas de su padre ni del pomposo de Köhler, que ya le estaba produciendo nauseas.

Al llegar a la mansión, los escoltas llevaron las valijas de los Köhler a sus habitaciones, y habiéndose instalado los dueños de casa con sus visitas en la sala de estar más lujosa, enviaron a toda la escolta a descansar. Estando solos, pudieron por fin hablar de manera... "relajada".

- Señores Malfoy, vine a penas supe algo de sus... "intenciones" – dijo el alemán, revelando sus ojos un dejo de ambición - pues tenemos muchas cosas en común. Creo que ustedes requieren de nuestra ayuda, y nosotros la vuestra.

- Señor Köhler... – Narcissa se sentía apagada por la belleza y elegancia de la joven, así que intentaba parecer inteligente y sofisticada, sin muchos frutos – podría ser usted más... ¿específico?

Los ojos de Köhler brillaron negros, llenos de malicia – Mi familia sabe lo que esconde en su mansión, y sabemos cuales son sus propósitos. Sabemos que necesitan ayuda, y creemos que podemos tenderles una mano.

Los Malfoy permanecieron quietos, estoicos, solo a Narcisa se le escapó un leve grito ahogado. Los Malfoy varones no movían ni un músculo.

- ¿Cómo sería que ustedes podrían brindarnos su ayuda?

- Muy simple señor Malfoy – dijo Köhler satisfecho, volviendo a su actitud normal – Stella... por favor, ve a estudiar el estado de la... visita de los Malfoy.

- Draco. Ve y acompaña a la joven Stella al salón. – Draco miró a su padre de reojo, con horror. – Ve y dale ese gusto a tu padre.

A disgusto, Draco tuvo que guiar a la joven Stella a la habitación contigua. En la oscuridad del pasillo, observó el suave cuerpo de la chica, y su rítmico contonear de caderas. – _después de todo, no está tan mal_ – pensó.

Apenas Stella y Draco cerraron la puerta, el presidente se relajó un poco, destensando sus hombros, sintiéndose satisfecho. Buscó algo dentro de su maletín, sacó un pergamino con bordes dorados, y se los entregó a los Malfoy.

- Este es el contrato de nuestro acuerdo. Nosotros les prestamos la ayuda que necesitan, ustedes ponen "su parte" – dijo, dándole énfasis a sus palabras – y sellamos el pacto como lo hacemos los alemanes. A penas mi hija diga que sí aprueba el plan, podrán ustedes conversar, y reflexionarlo con su almohada si gustan. Mañana temprano ustedes me darán su sí, o su no. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

La pareja solo pudo asentir, y leer el pergamino, sin evitar que sus rostros se aclararan un poco más que de costumbre, si es posible que un Malfoy se vea más blanco aún. La verdad, es que leyeron el contrato muchas veces, porque no podían creer lo que decía. Menos podrían decir palabra alguna.

Al salir los jóvenes de la habitación, Stella asintió. Con la seña, cada uno se marchó a sus habitaciones. Stella estaba encantada... feliz. Pues, a decir verdad, nadie se esperaba lo que sucedería más adelante... podría conquistar los corazones ingleses, hacer lo que más quería... que la adoraran, la idolatraran, porque no había en el mundo mujer que la superara... nadie.

* * *

Al día siguiente, la niebla cubría los alrededores de la Mansión, y una joven no podía menos que darse el lujo de tomar un baño de tina con rosas, para luego tomarse su tiempo para elegir su ropa entre su enorme ropero (que no podía traer si viajaban en traslador, por eso insistió en llegar a Inglaterra en avión) y acudir a encontrarse con los Malfoy... un nuevo día de cacería se iniciaba.

- Padre, Señores Malfoy, joven Draco, buenos días.

- Buenos días querida, toma asiento por favor. – contestó Narcissa.

Los Malfoy, muy bien ataviados al nivel de sus visitas, ya tomaban desayuno sin dejar de mirarse de reojo el uno al otro.

- Señores... ¿han pensado entonces en mi oferta?

Narcissa miró a su marido, esta vez sin esconderse de sus visitas, con el rostro endurecido. Lucius Malfoy tosió con fuerza, y su mujer aparentó tranquilizarse.

- Señor Köhler... mi mujer, mi hijo y yo, estamos muy agradecidos de su ofrecimiento, y por esto no nos queda más que aceptar. Mary, es muy temprano pero, tráenos la champaña, debemos celebrar este compromiso .

Narcissa abrió los ojos como dos grandes huevos fritos, y Draco miró a su padre con un gran signo de interrogación entre los ojos. Solo los Köhler permanecían tranquilos, como si solo se tratara de una brisa al pasar.

- Con permiso, creo que necesito tomar aire... – Narcissa se levantó de la mesa notoriamente malhumorada.

- Disculpen a mi esposa, ella a veces amanece con náuseas, nada más debo darle una poción curativa y mejorará.

- Señor Malfoy, si usted lo desea, mi hija puede prepararle una poción, es una de las mejores de Alemania en pociones.

- No, muchas gracias... sé qué es necesario para que se recupere... con permiso.

A la huída de la pareja, las miradas de los Köhler se dirigieron a Draco, como si esperaran que saliera corriendo o que diera una explicación, pero él solo se mantuvo en silencio, estoico. La chica suspiró, y como si se tratara de una tarde de campo, habló tranquilamente.

- Draco... querido... creo que desde ahora nos tendremos que conocer más. Aunque... creo que tu madre necesitará más de una poción para mejorar de esa jaqueca, pero... espero que nos llevemos mejor en los meses que me quedaré en tu casa. Al fin y al cabo, soy tu futura esposa.

El rubio no se esperaba eso. Pero no dejó que se vislumbrara en ninguno de sus gestos faciales. Con suavidad movió los pies, apretando los dedos, solo para relajarse un poco y no salir corriendo tras su padre para apretarle el cuello con fuerza.

- Muy bien, bienvenida entonces a la familia. Creo que tendrás que adaptarte a algunos de nuestros ritos familiares.

- Oh, por su puesto… y ustedes a mis costumbres. Creo que hace falta algo de pasteles dulces en la mesa. Lo siento, pero es mi costumbre. Sino mi genio se descompone por el resto del día.

- Mary – Draco notó que la elfa doméstica acababa de llegar con la champaña – por favor, deja eso allí en la mesa, y trae algo de pasteles dulces a mi novia.

Junto con los pasteles llegaron los Malfoy. Narcissa no emitía palabra, Köhler con Lucius retornaron a su conversación sobre diplomacia. Draco y Stella, sin necesidad de palabras, y menos de entrometerse en el aburrido diálogo de sus padres, solo se miraban a los ojos, estudiándose el uno al otro.

_- Es bella, sí, no puedo quejarme. Parece leer cada uno de mis movimientos, me estudia como si yo fuera… ¿su presa? ¡ja! No se imagina quién va a serlo…-_ pensaba el rubio, mientras miraba con una sonrisa algo torcida y seductora a la chica.

_- Sí me gusta su estilo, sus ojos son maravillosos, tal como había averiguado. Voy a hacer a este hombre mío, lo juro. No podrá resistirse a mis…encantos. _– Stella lo miraba con sus ojos azules, profunda y misteriosamente. Le encantaba ver que su mirada ejercía resultados, aunque solo ella y él pudieran notarlo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, y no olviden dejar un RR, que el botoncito ese no muerde. Y esperen a ver qué hay en la sala de los Malfoy, y cual es el plan de Köhler... esto se viene en grande!!


End file.
